


猎杀恋人之日

by Silverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverland/pseuds/Silverland
Summary: 1.ooc2.异体和国设设定，苏总x燕子和不隐晦的苏总x耀---------------------1. OOC2. Soviet! Ivan (Ilia) x Chunyan and Soviet! Ivan x Yao
Relationships: Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	猎杀恋人之日

**Author's Note:**

> 1.ooc  
> 2.异体和国设设定，苏总x燕子和不隐晦的苏总x耀
> 
> \---------------------  
> 1\. OOC  
> 2\. Soviet! Ivan (Ilia) x Chunyan and Soviet! Ivan x Yao

一把枪撕开黑暗，抵在一个如骨骼般坚硬的东西上。

“你不该来这里，回去。”伊利亚·布拉金斯基意识到了什么，一面仍举着枪，一面从床上起来，在黑夜里严厉地命令道。他的眼睛飞快地闭上，睁开，好恢复夜间的视力；他非常讨厌在黑暗里寻找目标，那是他的姐姐安娜最擅长的、也让那个路德维希·贝什米特叫苦不迭的本事。他还是喜欢永不疲倦的在雪地上奔跑，然后在最恰当的时机一个扑上去，咬断被他追逐的敌人的喉咙。

“回去。”他又重复了一遍，语气放软了些。

“哧”的一声，一枚火柴忽的亮了起来，伊利亚下意识闭上了眼睛。他感到面前的热量从他的附近游离开，不一会儿，一团不时跳跃的、昏暗的橘色灯光暖融融地撒在他的脸上。来人把床边的油灯点上了火后，又回到了他的床边，甚至还把他举在半空的枪又按回自己身上。

“您在找这个吗？”来人以一种温柔的，又莫名给人一种居高临下感的语气说道。他不太清楚“这个”是什么意思，他也没空去当着人的面思考。面前这迷人的怪物，在他看来，是一切躁动与喧嚣的起源，生来就不是让他清醒的。他潜意识想走开，但因为一些不明所以的原因迟迟无法下决心，一直一直拖延，直到现在落进这种境地。“噢，可是，也许不是故意的呢……我也不能就因为这种无端的猜想就离开哇，他们会有多伤心？他们对我也挺好的，可能是我想太多……不行，走吧。算了，再多观察一阵子……”伊利亚总爱这么想，哪怕他意识到自己就像一只无措到竟然拿烧开的水蒸气取暖的手，既害怕那份伤人的、细微的热，又总以为自己只要距离控制得当，那么再烫手的水蒸气也不过是爱人近在咫尺的呼吸罢了，犯不着伤到得包上烫伤药膏和绷带。

“要我再给您找一盏灯吗，伊利亚同志？”那人操一口不太熟练的俄语，过了一会儿，又改换成了法语，到最后跳成了中文，特意说得慢慢吞吞，好让伊利亚听懂。“您似乎不大喜欢黑暗，今天晚上又没有月亮。我也可以给您点火柴，点到您要我停下为止。”对方的声音低沉而悦耳，他一下子又希望这副嗓音再多说些话，哪怕是蠢话也成；他会忍。

“别，省点火柴吧，留着晚上读书。”

“好。”

他有些不情愿地睁开眼睛。一张他最近不大想见，但又老在独处时分跳到脑海里的女性的脸浮在他面前。哪怕伊利亚的枪正抵在她的额头上，她也没有流露出害怕的神情，安安静静，理所应当地坐在他的床上，甚至还问起他来，好像她的头上没有黑漆漆的枪，贴在上面的是涂了黑油的他的手指，他们在演奥赛罗似的。她把油灯拿过来，稍稍举到他们之间，油灯的光给她漂亮的肤色和睫毛染上了一层热烈的釉色，也现出了她眼睛深处的两团暗暗的野火，烧得他心下喟叹一声。

“您把枪放错地方啦。”她说。

“那么，春燕同志，你在这儿就告诉我吧，”伊利亚问，“我的枪该放在哪里呢？”

她没有笑，但伊利亚总觉得她下一秒就要笑出来。他的紫色眼睛将她慢慢眯起睁开的、逐渐溢满柔和的眼睛和舒展开来的肌肉尽收眼底，但她的嘴角独独没有任何变化，又让他疑惑。他从来抓不准她的意思，他也搞不懂她兄弟的想法，即使后者流露感情的方式更直白些——“告诉我，伊利亚同志（她的兄弟在私下揪住他的耳朵），你说那种混账话前考虑过我的感受吗？你有把我当做是跟你同等地位的人吗？我告诉过你很多回，你那种说法让我难受，你从不听，要我说几遍你这木头脑袋才听得进去？我要把你说的混账话换个样子讲给你听，你指不定多生气，结果轮到你了，你却觉得一点问题都没有？你倒是给我解释清楚！”——但他有时候只能意识到她的兄弟生气了，却不明白为什么生气。她则不一样，她太好，太沉静，对他只有转瞬即逝的神秘客套的微笑，仅此而已。她不至于讨厌他，但也没有到喜欢他得要死的地步，他是见过爱他的女人的，他也见过爱她们的自己。虽然她们现在都与他没有关系，但当时，两边都是短暂而热烈地爱过，抚摩过的。他不大理解，也不大想就这么判定她暗暗爱着自己，只能推敲出一个让自己暂时舒服，一会儿却更痛苦的事实：她不爱他。

不爱上的女人对谁都礼貌生疏，这是社会训导出来的结果。

……直到那个黄昏，在那个麦田里，她对他说了那句话……

……他恐惧不已，他想逃走。

……他又想留在原地。……

春燕把油灯往前一动，他下意识收了过来，一手拿着枪，一手拿着灯，活像什么富有威慑力的提灯女神。她的手慢慢往上，轻柔地握住有枪的那只手，他的睫毛细不可闻地颤了颤。

她的眼部肌肉神经质地收紧了些，像是要哭出来，但又没有一点眼泪。在伊利亚看来，似乎还有些哀怜的意味。由不安、哀伤与些许猜忌遮蔽的背后，或许是一点对他的爱情，他这样想着，不然为什么一个独身女人要冒着被人碎嘴的风险，来到他房间呢？不大可能是来弄死他的吧。她这副神色有种奇妙的、氤氲的美，犹如乌云遮掩的、令人暗暗发狂的月亮，他下意识也流露出了类似的神情，他的紫眼睛立时像缀着一滴水的黑紫色的羊绒。那把枪从额头徐徐往下，划过眉心，滑下鼻梁与鼻尖，人中，饱满的嘴唇，微微翘起的下巴，圆润的脖颈，碎过好几次、如今才复原的锁骨中央的那个凹痕。枪口在凹痕以下的地方猛地停下，被底下的肉按得弹了一弹，忙不迭地跳出来。她的手还握着枪。

“是这里。”她的声音柔和又笃定。

他想把枪拿开，但春燕迟迟不肯松开手。她定定地望着他，那对震颤的瞳孔莫名看得他的脊椎痒痒的。

“你怎么知道是这里呢？”他问，把油灯放回床头柜。

“不知道……”她抬起头；明明他比她高许多，但伊利亚总有一种他被睥睨着的感觉。她的神经像踩在了某个濒临崩溃的点上，他闻到了。“但我猜您舍不得。您才不会把我的头打成碎片。您会想打在我心口上，让我直挺挺地、完完整整地倒下去。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”他往后一缩，挣扎着又想收回枪。“松手，回你的房间睡觉去，不然我就，我就……我就开枪，而且打在你的头骨上。”

“开枪……成，你开。”

春燕突然变了脸色，声音也尖利起来，犹如伪装成美人的母豹子猛地显出长有獠牙的原形。“开枪，开枪！你个王八蛋倒是有种！”她咬牙切齿，不知道哪来的力气与他角力，嘴上骂个没完；她竟然还有闲心腾出一只手，照着他脸上结结实实来了一耳光。“你以为你嘴上放重话，我就怕了？那你倒是开，有种你就开！——”

伊利亚被这耳光激得怒上心头。他力气本就大得可以和老虎搏斗，所以他那毛茸茸的左手稍稍推了一把，春燕便往后一跌，带着枪直直拍到床里头去，像从高处摔进水里似的。她的脑袋似乎还撞着了铁质的床架，那些难听的气话戛然而止。他随即红着眼睛扑过去，用结实的腿压住她四下乱踢乱打的下肢，一只手继续试图拆开她握着枪的双手。

“好家伙，你这姑娘耐力倒比我身边那些懒蛋们大，能在我手下撑这么久。”伊利亚一边满不在乎的往她的手臂上留下红印子，一边火冒地想道，手劲使得更狠毒，“可惜你弄不过我，你这回可别想用腐坏女人的花招骗我！”

他本来就比她更高更壮，骨架也大，直压得她哀鸣起来。他之前就听到了那声脑袋撞到床架的声音，眼下又听着春燕发疼的叫声，他语气一下子软了些，哪怕被打过耳光的脸颊还在发红发烫。“唔，她看着很疼！她只要说一句‘放过我’，我就放开，我还会给她的手腕吹气。”伊利亚思忖着。

“松手。”他说话的热气若有若无地喷在她的鼻尖上。“快，松手，你撞到头了，让我看看撞到哪里了。”

“你说我就得做？没门！你以为你是哪个混蛋，可以随便命令我？”

他实在掰不开她宛若长在枪上的手，他自己的手就够抖的哩。他满脑子只有那声重重的摔在床架上的声响，只想赶快把她制服后看看她被撞到的脑袋，但一来二去什么都没完成，他更急了。

“放手！听到没有，你聋了？！放手！”他那副平时明亮的嗓音故意压下去，显得粗哑愤怒，平日里谁听了都不敢惹这样的他；但他这回用错了手段，面前这女人压根不怕他大声咆哮，她跟她兄弟一样能面无表情地给大喊大叫的他一巴掌。

“你敢吼我！（得，她兄弟也这么叫！）……你腿软了是不是？你不知道怎么上膛？让姑奶奶给你示范，你这没良心也没胆子的混蛋！”说时迟那时快，她找到空隙，马上按下了扳手。

他闭上眼睛——

咔啷咔啷的短促的响。她好好的，他也是。

“一开始我就知道。”春燕喘着气说道，手从他的大手里慢慢抽出来，爬上他的手背，温柔地包围住。她的脸色又和缓下去，试图把刚刚碎成一地的体面捡起来，但她那还颤抖着的眼睛，散落的长发以及冒着汗的皮肤上都残留着一股死掉的疯狂的气味。“我知道。”

她有些得意地重复了一遍。

“你知道。”伊利亚有些颓唐地说，他记起来自己睡前做了什么。他有种奇怪的预感，有一样他很害怕又无法抗拒的存在一定会在今晚到来。“你一开始就知道枪里没有子弹。你为何要这么对我呢？这样对你有什么好处呢？你喜欢见男人受苦吗，同志？”

“你看来也喜欢见女人受苦嘛。瞧，你把我手腕弄疼了，准肿个几天。都怪你！”

伊利亚发泄怒火一般又把枪抵上她的胸口。她纹丝不动，小手仍然包着他的手。他们俩微微闭着眼，两张脸渐渐靠近，彼此的睫毛好像要缠在一起。伊利亚的身形将撒在她身上的光线遮掩，仿佛他是一枚胡桃壳，将她这个用玫瑰花瓣做被子的拇指姑娘罩在怀里。他瞧不清她脸上的神情，她已经从具体的一个人变成了一种模模糊糊的，热乎乎的，近在咫尺的美与欲的气息，他痴迷了。

“哒哒，哒哒，开枪哇，伊柳沙。”她模仿起空手枪的声音，还吻了吻枪口。“让我给你装点子弹吧，没有子弹怎么行呢。”

“今晚就算了，明天再说吧。”他和她一起嘟哝着，突然抽身离去，扯来一些被子遮住自己。他靠在床头的枕头上，将枪“啪”的一声重重放在床头柜上。见到春燕一个人留在床尾，没有半点挪动，他问道：“怎么啦，春燕？脑袋还疼？”

她指了指自己的脑袋。“疼。你把我摔疼了，都是你的错。”

伊利亚皱了皱眉，“来我这儿，我帮你检查。”他腾出一个位子，在大腿边拍了拍。春燕便坐过去，往他的方向沉下腰去，将乌黑发亮的头发拉扯出来，向前一铺。他拨开头发，借着灯光看了个仔细。

“肿了吗？”

“没有。”他又拨了拨发丝，最后才帮她把头发拢回去，“是正常女性的头，没有缺少任何部件，你可以去吹吹牛了！被我推了这么一下还没有受伤，没几个人做得到。”

“哼。”春燕把他背后的枕头抽出来，垫在脑后。而他还说着话，手上却开始回味起了她的头发落在自己手心的触感：捻成细线的乌鸫羽毛，或者他曾经在列宁格勒喂过的一只黑猫的毛皮。他拿捏不准，只要再摸一次，他说不定就知道这种触感到底像什么了——

“伊柳沙。”她的呼唤打断了他的思绪。

他低下头问：“怎么了？”

春燕一把抱住他的手臂，他没有生气，也没打算下意识推搡开，甚至有些高兴。“我冷死了。”她带点鼻音地撒娇道。

“放到我腿上来，我帮你暖暖。我把被子也给你。”他把她抱进烘得暖暖的被子里头。

她的脚搭在他的腿上，毛发很多，坚硬如石，非常的结实，一会儿就会移动起来。春燕抬头，正好撞见伊利亚看似不明意味的眼神，从其中她敏锐地察觉到一个事实：伊利亚·布拉金斯基想抱她。像面包师烧好了炉子，也揉好了面团，正要抄起铲子把面包送进去；他即是面包师，又是炉子，她呢，是发好的随时等着膨胀的面团。他想给她的正是这种滚烫膨胀的拥抱。

“我可没空再装疯了，”她想道，蜂蜜色的眼睛闪过一丝黑色的光。“该死，男人总得要别人推他一把，他才做事吗？你想抱我，你就抱啊！这伊利亚什么毛病？我们不是都跟他说了没关系吗？他到底在犹豫什么？——哎！”

春燕爬起身，手指像缓缓流动的水流那样流到他的下巴那儿。她满意地感受到底下的震颤，他对她从来有那意思，他现在没有躲避，她只是不知道他为什么这么犹豫不决。“算了，我选的男人，”她放松眼皮，对他释放出一种淡淡的、别有意思的微笑，心里头这么想，“还能怎样呢？我先被他勾起来的哇。我认了。”

伊利亚眼睛眯了眯，又慢慢张开，好像要等着她下一步要做什么。她靠得越来越近，停留在下巴的手指往下滑着，抚摩起他的脖子。她碰到了他跳得有些过快的颈动脉，眼睛定定追着他顿时放大的瞳孔不放。

“别人会说你的闲话的。”伊利亚突然说道。

“让他们说去，反正我也不是第一次被说这种混账话。”

“外边的人会说我，或者你，使了什么手段让我们搞在了一起。”

“伊柳沙，”春燕的语气稍微冷了下来，“你觉得我像是怕这种流言的人吗？”

“不，”他终于笑了笑，“我从没想过你会是那种屈从于他人意思的女人。”

伊利亚忽然一个利落的转身——她惊呼一声——降临在她头上，双臂撑在她的脸颊两边，他的双腿将她的腿箍在里边，那双葡萄色的眼睛已经变成了和她头发一样的颜色。他的一些过长的头发扫到了她的额头上，又软，又痒。

“伊利亚，伊柳沙，”她咯咯地笑起来，问他，“告诉我，你早就想见见我在床上什么样子了，对吧？”

“对啊，”他低下额头，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，含糊不清地说着，“从来都这样，一直都这样，谁不想这样？你来找我，我真的很高兴。我快乐极了。我幸福得要发疯，我还得让别人不幸福地发发疯。我们一起让那种流言成真吧，怎么样？”


End file.
